User blog:Holly Winter19/Lightning Release is Broken OP?
So something I've noticed in Naruto is what I believe to be an strong imbalance of elemental natures, particularly with regards to lightning. * Lightning is indisputably the fastest of the elements. * Wind is supposed to be great at cutting, but lightning can literally do the same thing with its speed and penetrating power. * Fire never burns people in Naruto (plot armor?) and is much slower and more "visible" than lightning (big ball of flame is easy to see.) * Water just drowns people? That's so bad. * Earth is the worst (unfortunately). Literally nobody I've ever met thinks earth is cool. It's not flashy and its perceived to be pretty lame. It's supposed to be some "super defense", but lightning also does things to the body so a person can be super defensive. Water just goes around mud walls, and once a shinobi gets to a certain level, it's expected that they be fast enough to simply dodge an attack that would require such a defense. Furthermore, lightning counters earth, so this defense element isn't so defensive anymore. It's funny how earth is supposed to beat water, but the water can just flow around the mud wall (as shown in the fight between Hiruzen and reanimated Tobirama) * Additionally, weapons can conduct electricity making them faster, stronger, and so they can cut through metal/other weapons. If feels like if you use a sword and don't use lightning, you lose against someone who does. Wind is okay, but I think it's outclassed by lightning unfortunately with regards to weapon amplification. Water also conducts lightning. * Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki all use lightning, which to be fair, does make sense, however, it's redundant and expected. I see it as a sign that it simply looks better than some other elements, is more flashy and popular, and is just considered better and more powerful. * Lightning can be manipulated into many different forms that unbalance it compared to other elements. Ex: Chidori, Chidori Stream, Chidori Senbon, The Sasuke Chidori Laser, Raikiri, etc. Earth, on the other hand, is very simple, predicable, and slow. Most of it's "good" stuff is kekkei genkai Ex: Lava Release. Earth release can be manipulated into various forms, but rather than changing the form of shape of a jutsu, the element is being used to create another jutsu entirely. * Electricity can power technology. Imagine trying to cross a chasm. Lighting speed just blitzes you across the gap, earth can form a bridge, water can form a walkway and the you can walk on the water with the chakra in your feet, fire you're probably screwed unless you get super creative, wind you can maybe propel your way across. Point is, lightning is the fastest, most efficient and probably safest way. Only across massive distances would an earth walkway be preferable. I'm probably overexaggerating here and making a big deal out of nothing, but I think certain elements, particularly Earth and Water, pale in comparison to lightning. What do you think? Category:Blog posts